warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Goldenflower's Love
Prologue~ StarClan "No way." spat a beautiful tortoiseshell. The blind tabby gave her a look. "Hypocrite. You loved Firestar." he muttered. Her pale amber eyes blazed. "It's bad enough with Snowsong. Now look Goldenflower! And two cats!" The blind grey tabby had to agree. Chapter 1~ Goldenflower Goldenflower ran through the thicket of brush, scenting the air for prey every now and then. The tortoiseshell stopped, pelt bristling, as she caught a scent in the air. That's not the hunting patrol, thought Goldenflower. The young warrior lifted her slender muzzle to drink in the scent in the brisk air. The winds of leaf-bare made her shiver. Out of nowhere, a black body appeared from the ferns and knocked Goldenflower to the ground. The strange cat stood over her body and yowled in triumph. "And Raven knocks her down!" Goldenflower scratched the cat's flank. The stranger moved a mouse-length away, licking the bloody wound. "What was that for?" he asked, licking impatiently. He was really very handsome, slender and lithe with golden eyes and a jet black pelt. "Who are you and what do you want?" hissed Goldenflower, unsheathing her claws. The tom stared at her. "I knew you would ask sooner or later. My name is Raven. I live on that abandoned Twoleg nest near the moorland." Goldenflower growled. "Why did you attack me?" Raven looked at her with amusement flashing in his eyes. "Why can't a cat have a little fun with the essence of starlight?" Goldenflower's pelt stopped bristling; this cat was flirting with her! How dare he! Yet she said nothing. She felt her fur flush under his steady gaze. The ThunderClan cat felt a tickle in her stomach. Was she falling in love with the black loner? Raven watched her with love and passion in his eyes. "Ah, yes, I almost forgot, what is your name?" Goldenflower didn't say a word for a few heartbeats, wondering if she should tell Raven her name. "My name is Goldenflower, from ThunderClan." "Ah yes, I have heard about the four Clans that hunt around here. WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and the home of the beautiful she-cat before me, ThunderClan." Goldenflower knew too well that she couldn't fall in love with a loner, but the tortoiseshell warrior was too in love with the cat, Raven. Goldenflower was about to speak, to tell him that she loved him too but suddenly she scented ThunderClan warriors. It must be the hunting patrol, thought Goldenflower. "Raven, you must run and hide, the hunting patrol can't find you!" Raven turned and ran, but stopped. "Meet me at Fourtrees tomorrow, at midnight." When the cat finished his sentence, he fled to the trees, disappearing out of sight. "There you are, Goldenflower! We were looking for you everywhere; you were supposed to watch me stalk and kill a mouse!" meowed Mistpaw, Goldenflower's apprentice. "Where were you Goldenflower? You weren't at Sunningrocks, Fourtrees, or camp!" hissed Stormfall. "Sorry Stormfall, I was just stalking a thrush that I had scented." Stormfall looked at her as if he didn't believe her. His amber eyes lurked with suspicion. "Let's go back to camp." suggested Lionleaf. She sent a silent message of gratitude to her father. The patrol of four entered the camp, Goldenflower deep in thought, thinking of Raven and their meeting. She still couldn't believe that she was falling for a loner. Chapter 2~ Goldenflower Goldenflower awoke to see darkness in the warrior's den. She got up from her moss bed, ready to run into the forest to meet Raven at Fourtrees. When Goldenflower reached the gorse tunnel she looked around to see if anyone was watching. As soon as she saw that the camp was clear, she ran through the tunnel and into the ravine. I'm taking chances for you Raven, thought Goldenflower. Suddenly she stopped. Goldenflower felt eyes looking at her. Her tortoiseshell pelt started to fluff out, making the young warrior look twice her size. Goldenflower looked behind her, fear ripping at her pelt. What if someone saw me? thought Goldenflower. The warrior shook her head and bounded off towards Fourtrees.When Goldenflower arrived, she skimmed the area to see if anybody but her was there. In the middle of the clearing, the tortoiseshell noticed a lithe, black shape. "Raven." Goldenflower ran right into the black cat. "Goldenflower!" He looked up. "What did you want? Hurry, I need to get back." He looked at his paws. "Er, um... well..." "Spit it out!" cried Goldenflower. "Well, I kind of like you a lot..." his voice faded. Goldenflower couldn't believe it. She hadn't been sure of her love for Raven earlier, but now he's confessed. "Let's talk about... this." she whispered. His golden eyes gleamed. "Raven, there was something I wanted to tell you, before you had to leave. I think you should know." Raven looked at her. "I knew from the moment you wanted to get me out of danger, when the patrol came." Goldenflower looked at Raven. Her light green eyes were focused on him, and only him. "I love you Raven," she whispered. "Me too," he breathed. As soon as Goldenflower reached her lover, Raven showered her with licks. She did the same with him. "I missed you so much!" meowed Raven. "As did I." The two cats sat side by side, stoking each other with their tail. After a few minutes, Goldenflower broke the silence. Both cats lay down and drifted off to sleep. Chapter 3~ Goldenflower When Goldenflower awoke, she scented cat in the air. But it wasn't her scent and Raven's. Who's scent is that? thought Goldenflower. Suddenly it came to her. It was Nightfern! She was walking through the forest, alone. The ThunderClan warrior stood up and walked over to one of the trees. When the tortie looked behind the tree, she spotted the silver tabby pelt of Nightfern. "What are you doing here?" hissed Goldenflower. Nightfern looked at her in surprise. Then she saw Raven. Goldenflower's mate was sleeping. "Me, what are you doing here, and with a loner!" replied Nightfern. Goldenflower stood stiff for a moment. Should I tell her, wondered the ThunderClan she-cat. Goldenflower sighed. "Nightfern, do you promise not to tell anybody about this?" Goldenflower sent a prayer to StarClan that Nightfern would promise. "Sure, just tell me what you are doing." "Okay, I-I'm in love with a loner named Raven," she stuttered. Nightfern looked at her. Her dark blue eyes were bewildered, and her white ears tips turned in distress. "But you can't! You can't fall in love with a loner! Goldenflower!" "Understand me Nightfern! I don't know how it happened, but please let us be together!" pleaded Goldenflower. Nightfern didn't say anything for a few heartbeats, then broke the silence. "Call me mouse-brained, but...okay, I'll keep your secret, but only because you're my friend." Goldenflower looked at her friend. She was grateful and satisfied. Raven was awake. Goldenflower trotted towards her mate, to tell him good-bye. "Goldenflower, I've been thinking, since I know you can't have a loner as a mate, I thought maybe I could join ThunderClan and spend time with you." Goldenflower looked at Raven with astonishment in her light green eyes; this was wonderful! "Oh Raven, that would be great! I'll tell Nightfern!" Raven stared at her, scared. "What do you mean someone knows already?" he whispered. "Yes, she just found out. Nightfern come out!" The tortie warrior called her name. The beautiful, dark footed silver tabby she-cat came out from behind a tree. "I'm Nightfern. You must be Raven." She greeted Goldenflower's mate formerly. As the three cats walked to the ThunderClan camp, Goldenflower was deep in thought when Nightfern interrupted her. "Goldenflower, Oakblaze is my mate." she whispered. The gorgeous she-cat was obviously pleased. Her dark silver paws jumped. Goldenflower was delighted. "Nightfern! Congratulations!" she cried. But as the cats walked on, Goldenflower sunk into deep thought again. Will Hollystar except Raven? Will he ever be part of ThunderClan? These thoughts clouded Goldenflower's hopes of Raven and her ever being together. Goldenflower scent a silent prayer to StarClan. Raven, Nightfern, and Goldenflower all arrived at the camp entrance. Goldenflower was worried about entering. After a few moments of thinking, Goldenflower made up her mind. If the Clan didn't except her new mate, then Goldenflower will leave ThunderClan forever. Chapter 4~Goldenflower Goldenflower stepped inside the quite camp with Nightfern and Raven, her new mate. "We need to go to Hollystar's den right now." explained Nightfern. The three cats walked over to HighRock and into a small opening that led to the leader's den. As Raven stepped inside, the moss brushed his face. "So what are we going to tell her?" asked Goldenflower, with a worried tone. "We? You mean you." whispered Nightfern. The warrior gave her friend a worried gaze. "It's OK, everything is going to be fine," Goldenflower nodded and walked towards her wise leader. The ThunderClan warrior placed a paw on top of Hollystar and shook her."Hollystar? Hollystar wake up!" With that, the black leader woke and stood up. "What's wrong Goldenflower-" Hollystar looked at Goldenflower's mate. "Who is this?" she hissed. Her eyes blazed. "Don't harm him!" pleaded the tortie, almost yowling. Hollystar looked at the young warrior, her green eyes showing she was confused. Goldenflower sighed and spilled the whole story out. Hollystar looked at her, telling Goldenflower she was paying attention. "So you ran off with a loner?" challenged Hollystar. Disappointment etched her meow. Goldenflower's head sagged. "Yes, I'm sorry Hollystar. I broke the warrior code." "So you want me to let Raven live in ThunderClan?" asked Hollystar. Goldenflower nodded, saying yes. Hollystar looked at both the warriors, her eyes showing understanding. "OK, I'll announce it to the Clan at dawn. But because you ran off with a loner, you must clean the elders of ticks." she pressed. Goldenflower was pleased- even if she had to rid cranky Specklewing of ticks. "Thank you Hollystar! I owe my life to you." Hollystar nodded. Raven came up from behind the two ThunderClan she-cats and, like Goldenflower, thanked Hollystar for her understanding. "But, Raven you do understand you'll have to sleep somewhere other than the warriors' den." Raven nodded. "I'll sleep in a bush outside of camp" "I'll come with you!" yowled Goldenflower. Hollystar nodded in approval. "Now go rest young ones, we have much ahead when the Clan wakes up. Chapter 5~Goldenflower Goldenflower awoke with Raven at her side. Her mate's chest rose with his steady breathing. Goldenflower purred and licked Raven's head. The soon-to-be Clan cat woke up. "Good-morning, my love." breathed Raven. "Good morning,"Goldenflower arose and went out of the bush. She spotted the camp entrance. Goldenflower nudged her mate and they both entered the camp. Goldenflower noticed Snowsong was fast asleep, as if she had been up all night... Nightfern greeted them both."You're just in time! Hollystar is just about to start the meeting!" "Thank you," Goldenflower nodded her gratitude. Goldenflower and Raven took their places in the clearing. "Today, I would like to welcome a new cat in ThunderClan. He is Goldenflower's mate, his name is Raven." All cats stared at the black tom at the edge of HighRock. "No wonder he didn't smell of ThunderClan!" whispered Fernpelt, Goldenflower's mother. "Well I won't except him!" hissed the cranky elder, Specklewing. The elders all looked at each other nodding their heads in agreement. All but Bravepelt were nodding in the elders den. "If my sister loves the cat so much, I think he should stay," A couple of other cats nodded, including Mistpaw. The black and white apprentice walked towards her mentor. "If Goldenflower wants Raven here, then here he shall stay." With that, Goldenflower licked her brave apprentice on the head. By then everyone were finishing off their murmurs. In the end they all agreed. All except Specklewing. "Raven, you need to know the skills and code before you become a full blown warrior of ThunderClan. Goldenflower will teach you." murmured Hollystar. She turned back to the crowd. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I command this cat as a ThunderClan cat by the name of Ravenfeather. ThunderClan welcomes you." Goldenflower's white petal-shaped patches trembled with joy on her black-and-ginger patches. Her mate was finally joining her in her birth Clan! Goldenflower rubbed her cheek alongside Ravenfeather's. "Congratulations!" "Ravenfeather, Ravenfeather!" Every cat in ThunderClan was cheering. The young warrior joined in the chanting. She skimmed the sea of cats to find her mother and father, sitting side by side happy and proud with their daughter. I'm happy too, thought the delighted Goldenflower. After a couple more minutes of chanting and cheering, Goldenflower and Ravenfeather departed and entered the warriors den and both took a moss bed next to each other and lay down for a nice long rest. Chapter 6~Goldenflower Goldenflower woke to witness Ravenfeather, sleeping soundly. His black paws twitching, as if he were dreaming. Goldenflower stood up to stretch. Her muscles were relaxing. She sat down on her moss bed and licked herself clean. When finished, Goldenflower walked to the den entrance. She galloped over to the fresh-kill pile. With her non-splashed paws, she picked out a thrush for herself and a black sparrow for Ravenfeather. The beautiful she-cat picked up the kill in her powerful jaws and headed towards the warriors' den. When she arrived, she dropped the kill and shook her mate. Ravenfeather shook his head and looked at her. Love flashing in his gold eyes. Goldenflower, with her white paw, pushed the black bird to Ravenfeather. "Here my love." "Thanks" The two cats walked out if the warriors' den and ate their kill together under HighRock. When finished, the two mates licked each other. Suddenly, Goldenflower stopped, Mistpaw! "Ravenfeather, would you like to accompany me to the training hollow with Mistpaw? I need to show her some battle tactics." asked the lovely Goldenflower. "Of course. It'll do me good anyways. I ''need to practice my battle skills." Goldenflower got up and trotted to the apprentices' den to encounter Mistpaw play-fighting with Crowpaw. The two cats were obviously playing ShadowClan v. ThunderClan. "Take that you lousy Russetpelt!" growled Crowpaw. His paw high in the air, ready to swipe at Mistpaw. "Hold on. Mistpaw leave your fighting skills for me to deal with. We're going to the training hollow." Mistpaw's white paws jumped with joy. "Sure Goldenflower, I'll be there in a few heartbeats." Goldenflower headed to the camp entrence. Meeting Ravenfeather there. Goldenflower heared a cat yowl her name. "Goldenflower!" Goldenflower looked behind her. It was Dawnfrost. "Goldenflower, do you want to join my hunting patrol?" asked Dawnfrost. Goldenflower shook her head, saying no. Dawnfrost seemed to understand and walked away. When Mistpaw reached them, the three cats headed out to the traing hollow. "That's it Mistpaw! Swipe, bite, swipe!" yowled the proud mentor Mistpaw was battling Ravenfeather. Ravenfeather was doing well too. ''Mistpaw should be made a warrior soon, ''thought Goldenflower. "Now that we're out here, we shouold show Ravenfeather ThunderClan's territory." suggested Mistpaw. The three cats then stopped and left to show the newly-made warrior, Ravenfeather the whole ThunderClan territory. When the cats got back to camp from their "little adventure", they all entered camp. Unlike Ravenfeather and Mistpaw, whom were heading off to their dens, Goldenflower was heading to Hollystar's den. She entered to see her beautiful leader on her moss bed. "Hollystar, I need to ask you something." Hollystar stood up emediantly. "What is it Goldenflower?" asked the black cat. "Umm, well I thought since Mistpaw is doing so well in her traning-" Goldenflower hesitated -maybe she could be made a warrior soon." Hollystar's green eyes showed promise. "Of course Goldenflower. I myself have witnessed her skills."explained Hollystar. Gioldenflower looked at her. Her green eyes confused. "When?" "I have seen Mistpaw experiment on Crowpaw. Her skills are like a warrior's. She will be a warrior soon." concluded Hollystar. Goldenflower bowed her tortoiseshell head and left. ''My apprentice, a warrior! ''thought the satisfied Goldenflower. The she-cat galloped to the warriors' den to find Ravenfeather waiting for her. Goldenflower couln't wait to tell her mate! When she arrived next to Ravenfeather, she spilled the news. "My apprentice is going to be a warrior soon!" Ravenfeather looked proud and licked her cheek "She did learn from the best." Chapter 7~Goldenflower Goldenflower was leading the hunting patrol towards Sunningrocks, with Nightfern as second-in-command. "Okay, let's split up into two cats and search the area for prey." The patrol of Dawnfrost, Nightfern, and Nightbreeze did as was told and split up. Nightfern was Goldenflower's partner. Both she-cats scented the air for prey. "Shh. I smell vole." whispered the silver tabby she-cat. Nightfern set off towards a bush and disappeared. After Goldenflower heard a small bone crack, Nightfern came out, proud of her catch. "Good job Nightfern!" praised Goldenflower. Nightfern set the kill down and threw dirt and leaves on it. Goldenflower and Nightfern both set off again. Goldenflower scented the air and smelled mouse and two sparrows. Goldenflower looked behind her and put her tail in front of Nightfern. "I've got these." whispered the tortoiseshell. Nightfern nodded. Goldenflower placed her white paws on the bark of an oak tree. She climbed up to the lowest branch, staring at her oblivious prey. When the time was right, the ThunderClan warrior jumped down. She landed on top of her prey. She snapped their necks and their tiny bones cracked under her paws. After the hunt she dug the kill under leaves. Goldenflower went to join her friend. "Good job, Goldenflower!" "Thanks Nightfern." When the two ThunderClan warriors were leaving to go back to Sunningrocks and meet the other two cats, Dawnfrost and Nightbreeze, they caught a strange scent in the air. "What's that-" suddenly, a patrol of 5 warriors and 1 apprentice jumped out in front of the two she-cats. A mottled gray tom with fierce yellow eyes snarled. "What are you doing on our territory?" Nightfern looked confused. "We're not on your territory. You're on ours." "Very funny." spat the mottled grey tom. Goldenflower identified him as Pebblepelt, the most aggressive cat in RiverClan. He would bring unwanted attention. A light brown she-cat with a white underbelly paws, Fallowpool, tried to calm him. "We don't have to fight them, Pebblepelt." Her green eyes flashed as Pebblepelt swiped his tail across her mouth. "Not so fast mouse-brains, we're taking Sunningrocks back!" His yellow eyes blazed with fury. "Look, we won't fight you." Goldenflower began. Bearclaw, the new RiverClan warrior, nodded. He was wise for one so young. Pebblepelt's tail twitched. "Attack!" he yowled. Only Coppertail didn't hesitate, leaping on top of Goldenflower. "Oh no you're not!" Goldenflower raked her claws across Coppertail's iron colored pelt. Goldenflower felt a heavy body knock her down. It was Bearclaw. He pinned Goldenflower's neck down, and whispered in her ear. "Pretend to yowl. This battle is unjust." Goldenflower tried to growl as best as she could. Nightfern was fighting with Fallowpool. Fallowpool pinned Nightfern, but the silver tabby was smart and bit down on Fallowpool's shoulder bone. Fallowpool screeched and ran away to RiverClan. Hazelpaw, the apprentice, soon jumped onto Nightfern but as soon as the grey and white apprentice saw Nightfern's claws, she ran after Fallowpool. Goldenflower was still battling with the two warriors. Bearclaw unsheathed his claws and raked them down Goldenflower's flank lightly. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but a dappled grey tom, Shellrock, crashed into him and Bearclaw's claws ran across her side. She yowled in pain, blood dropping from a scratch on her side. Coppertail bite down on her neck, blood pooling around Goldenflower making her beautiful tortioseshell pelt turn scarlett red with blood. Her tortioseshell was no more. Nightfern was running towards her, but Goldenflower yowled. "Go find Nightbreeze and Dawnfrost!" Nightfern ran and soon Goldenflower was left alone with the RiverClan toms Bearclaw, Pebblepelt, Coppertail, and Shellrock. "We're taking SunningRocks whether you like it or not!" growled Bearclaw. His voice was strong but quivered with anger at his Clan mate. His loyalty to his clan, however, could make him turn against her. The iron brown pelt of Coppertail knocked Goldenflower down. Her head was spinning. She could see Coppertail's jaws closing out near her throat. The RiverClan cats were going to kill her. "That'll finish her off and leave Sunningrocks to us." Goldenflower could only see blurred shapes when Nightfern arrived with Dawnfrost and Nightbreeze. Nightbreeze jumped on top of Coppertail, his jaw a mouse-tail away from Goldenflower's throat, while Dawnfrost clawed Bearclaw's side. Goldenflower then saw only blackness. When Goldenflower awoke, she was in the medicine cat's den. Goldenflower tried to get up but the white paw of Fawnpelt stopped her from doing so. "You need to rest, Goldenflower, you were knocked out during the fight and you're badly injured." Goldenflower settled her tortoiseshell head on the moss bed. Goldenflower's green eyes spotted Ravenfeather entering the medicine cat's den. "Goldenflower! Goldenflower, are you okay?" His tone was filled with worry. "I'm alright, thank you." Ravenfeather ran to his mate's side licking Goldenflower frantically. "Is she going to live?" asked Ravenfeather. "She'll be alright, she just needs to rest." Before Goldenflower knew it, she was fast asleep. Goldenflower was being checked over by Featherpaw. He was putting marigold on the cut on her head and three others on her side, belly (one scratch only), and her chest. Goldenflower gritted her teeth as Featherpaw rubbed marigold on her chest. "I'll be right back, Goldenflower, I'm going to get a mouse for you." Featherpaw ran off. Goldenflower stood up; she had been laying all day. Ravenfeather stepped inside. "How are you feeling?" "OK, I guess." Ravenfeather licked her. "Everything going to be fine." Ravenfeather got up and left. The silver pelt of Featherpaw came inside. "Here you go." he said with a mouse in his jaw. Goldenflower gobbled up the mouse. She licked her mouth. When she finished, Fernpelt and Lionleaf came in. "How are you?" asked her worried mother. Her father as well looked distressed. "I'm fine, Fernpelt, just a couple of bruises." Fernpelt licked her daughter and left. Her father did the same thing and left. "Thank StarClan she didn't die," they whispered. Throughout the day, more and more cats came to visit Goldenflower including the courages Pantherkit and his mother Featherfoot, who happened to be her sister. Fawnpelt and Featherpaw were doing the last of their duties when they told the bruised warrior to sleep. Chapter 8~ Goldenflower Goldenflower was sitting on her moss bed in the medicine cat's den licking her self until her fur shone in the pale sunlight. Today was the day Goldenflower would leave the medicine cat's den! Her injuries were all fully recovered, except the one on her shoulder. She was limping a little. Featherpaw stepped inside. His feathery coat glistened in the daylight. "Goldenflower, Fawnpelt said you can leave the den now. Would you like me to help?" Featherpaw looked at his paws. The she-cat shook her head. "Thanks Featherpaw, but I think I can handle it." Goldenflower stood up and left the den. The sunlight hit her face. It's so good to be outside again, she thought. Goldenflower was heading to the warriors' den when a familiar yowl called her name. "Goldenflower!" It was Nightfern, Goldenflower's best friend. The silver tabby she-cat was heading towards her friend. Nightfern's blue eyes glimmed with delight. Goldenflower purred. "It's so good to see again!" Nightfern said. "You too." replied Goldenflower. After a few momments of catching up on everything, the she-cats walked together towards the warriors' den. Ravenfeather was grooming himself there. When he saw his mate, his black pelt bristled jumped with joy. "Goldenflower!" Ravenfeather ran towards Goldenflower. He showered her with licks when he got to her. "I missed you so much!" whispered the tortie she-cat. Ravenfeather snorted, clearly amused. "You were only gone for a day." Goldenflower loved his sense of humor. By the time Ravenfeather and Goldenflower were finished sharing tongues, lmost all the warriors came to greet Goldenflower and welcome her back. "Goldenflower, now that you're better, would you like to come on a border patrol with me?" asked Leopardfoot, her brother. Goldenflower grinned. "Sure Leopardfoot." The ThunderClan cat was on a patrol with Leopardfoot, Cloudclaw, Rainfur, and Birdsong. Mistpaw was with Goldenflower. "When can you take me out training?" asked the black and white apprentice. "Soon." she answered. "We are going to patrol Sunningrocks. Since the attack, we need to be extra careful there." Goldenflower sunk into deep thought, remembering the day she almost died, just like Snowsong. Speaking of her, the beautiful little white she-cat had a scent around her some days ago- guilt, happiness, and excitement she couldn't understand. '''Read Snowsong's Secret to fully understand this section above these words.' The patrol was arriving at Sunningrocks. All seemed peaceful there, but Goldenflower couldn't shake the feeling RiverClan was still hiding, waiting to attack ThunderClan yet again. At least Pebblepelt and Coppertail would. Goldenflower scent marked beside Mistpaw and her brother Rainfur. His grey dappled white fur bristled. "What's wrong Rainfur?" asked Goldenflower. "I smell RiverClan but it's stale. I just hate the smell of other Clan cats!" he breathed. The patrol headed back to camp. Chapter 9~ Ravenfeather Ravenfeather stepped out of the warrior's den. Goldenflower's back, he thought. Ever since the two had first met, he had loved the beautiful tortoiseshell warrior before he even met her. He had watched her for moons. He remembered her the first time he saw her, when she was an apprentice: tortoiseshell pelt gleaming, white petal-shaped patches scattered across her fur, light green eyes glowing, white paws jumping. Another cat hunted alongside her, a beautiful silver tabby with darker paws and white tipped ears. From then on, when he saw the love of his life, he saw the beautiful blue-eyed tabby with her. Some cats might call him a stalker (LOL), ''but ''he loved Goldenflower to the bone. The lithe black tom was excited to have his mate back in the warriors' den with him. Ravenfeather was heading to the medicine cat's den to thank Fawnpelt and Featherpaw for helping Goldenflower. When he got there, Ravenfeather heard Featherpaw talking to Fawnpelt about Goldenflower. Ravenfeather stayed out of sight but listened carefully. "-she couldn't stop eating! She was begging for a mouse after I got her four!" a slightly outraged, but concerned voice was whispering. "Now Featherpaw, is that the right way to act as a medicine cat? Talk about other cats behind their backs?" Fawenpelt was almost spitting. "Sorry, Fawnpelt. I didn't mean it that way. But she did eat a lot. I'm worried." Featherpaw told her. Fawnpelt's voice softened. "Don't worry about it. It's leaf-bare, and all the cats are starving." She shrugged. "Stormfall ate 6 mice, once." Featherpaw looked stunned that his father would eat so much. "Bluefrost won't be happy." Bluefrost was the tom's mother, Ravenfeather had learned. Why would Goldenflower ask for more kill? ''Doesn't she know one piece of fresh-kill is all a cat can eat? ''thought Ravenfeather. This was strange to him. Goldenflower was walking in from the patrol. As soon as Goldenflower saw him she ran right to him. Her white paws hit he ground with light steps. "Hello, my love." she purred when she got to Ravenfeather. Ravenfeather noticed her belly was swollen a little. Probably from all the kill she ate, thought the black tom. "Goldenflower, don't tell Featherpaw I told you but I heard you were eating more fresh-kill than you're supposed to." Goldenfower stared blankly at him. "Oh. Sorry. I was really hungry." She moaned, and Ravenfeather looked horrified. "Are you okay?" he asked urgently. Goldenflower managed a nod. "I ate more fresh-kill than I was supposed to because...because I was-" She stammered. "Yeah, sorry. I ate way to much fresh kill. Let's not talk about this, though." Her voice was sharp. But her light green eyes remained silent and hurt. ''Did I say something wrong? ''he thought. He prayed to StarClan he didn't offend his mate. So Ravenfeather left it at that, not asking any more questions about the kill. Although it still stung him like a bee why he didn't know that his mate wasn't following Clan rules. Category:Ottersplash's Stories Category:Fanfiction